In the field of orthopaedic medical treatment, there are various kinds of medical treatment for bone injury, wherein fixing the injured bone by using a bone plate in order to heal over the injured bone is most commonly known. Taking a portion of a human arm as an example, the human arm has a plurality of bones with different shapes, such as a radius, a humerus, and the like, and the distal radius of human being is one of the portions easy to cause bone fracture.
At present, in the surgical operation of medical treatment for distal radius fracture, in order to actually fix the injured distal radius by using a bone plate structure, the bone plate structures are generally in a single structure with having a maximum outer diameter at its end, such as T-shaped structures, Y-shaped structures, or the like. Therefore, a large surgical wound operation is required such that the bone plate structure can be implanted and fixed onto the distal radius. However, the large surgical wound operation may seriously destroy the soft tissues around the wrist, and the activity of the wrist may also be adversely affected after surgery.